Slam Dunk 2
by Shuza Yuri
Summary: UPDATED
1. GIRLS?

Slam dunk 2 

Note: This is my upload of the first chapter; I do note that I have indented some stuff to make it easier to read. I also changed the peoples in the classes¡¯¡­thanks to my friend I found out that Mitsui was in 3rd grade so¡­sorry for the inconvenience. ^^~

_Thoughts_

Speaking 

Disclaimer: I¡­**dont**ownslamdunk. Do **NOT** make me repeat it.

Summary: 2 gorgeous, smart, and talented girls come to enroll in Shohoku high. They want to enroll in the BOY¡¯s basketball team? Well, it is the only basketball team. The other boys think the girls don¡¯t deserve the place and cannot possibly be chosen. Surprise, surprise they got chosen! Will there be a war in Shohoku or will love blossom?

~Chapter 1: GIRLS?!~

¡°Dad! I¡¯m going to go to my new school now k?¡± yelled Rei Kamikaze, checking her reflection in the mirror once more. 

¡°Sure honey!¡± her dad yelled back. Sighing Rei thought: _it¡¯s going to be a long day._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

¡°Excuse me! Pardon me! So sorry!¡± were the only words that Chikato Teamiko said as she pushed through the crowded hallways of Shohoku high, hoping to make it through to the office. 

¡°Oh good finally.¡± Sighed Chikato. 

¡°Ahh, you must be¡­Teamiko Chikato, I¡¯m I right?¡± greeted the stout blond secretary. ¡°Yup.¡± 

¡°Okay here is your new schedule, I¡¯ll have someone show you around.¡± said the secretary handing her a schedule. 

¡°Thanks.¡± _So I¡¯m in class 10-4¡­okay._

¡°Um¡­you called ms. Yakima?¡± said a pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair and kind caramel eyes. 

¡°Yes, miss Akagi. Do you mind showing miss Teamiko around?¡± 

¡°Hi! I¡¯m Haruko.¡± Said the pretty brunette. 

¡°Oh hi! I¡¯m Chikato.¡± 

¡°Nice to meet you, anyway let me show you around¡­¡± _it¡¯s gonna be a long day_ were the thoughts of Chikato.

#########################################

¡°Class! Please sit down!¡± said Mr. Tenaka. Apparently the class paid no heed.

¡°SIT DOWN!!!¡± yelled Mr. Tenaka. This got the student¡¯s attention. 

*Sigh* ¡°Anyway I have an announcement to make. Today we will have 1 new student in our class. Her name¡¯s Rei Kamikaze. Please make her feel as welcome as possible. The door to the classroom slid open. 

A girl of about 15 years old, with long, straight dark hair, fairly tanned skin and almond fudge colored eyes came in. The boys drooled and the girls glared. 

¡°Please sit beside Sakuragi.¡± Said the teacher. The boy known as Sakuragi raised his hand. 

_He¡¯s so¡­tall¡­and such strange red hair._ Thought Rei. She walked next to Sakuragi and sat down. Whispers were heard through the room. 

¡°Silence! Now since the introduction was made let us begin. Turn to page 113 in your history book¡­.¡± 

_Yes, definitely a long day._


	2. Watching the boys

A/N: Okay just to make things clear: Chikato is going to be in Haruko and Rukawa¡¯s room (even tho in the anime that isn¡¯t so) and Rei is going to be in 10-3, the room next to Chikato¡¯s and the Gundan¡¯s and Sakuragi¡¯s room. Now continue on the story~

Now on to lunch: (Cuz I¡¯m too lazy to type in the rest of the periods^^)

¡°Rei, do u want to set with me and my friends?¡± this was Haruko. 

¡°Sure, thanks!¡± replied Chikato. Haruko¡¯s friends are the girl with the big lips and the really shy shorthaired girl. The big lip girl is going to be Fumi and the other is going to be Yuki. 

Their converse: I¡¯m going to use F as Fumi and Y as Yuki and so on. (Again my laziness.)

F: Hey Haruko! Who¡¯s that?

H: oh this is Chikato! She¡¯s new; she¡¯s going to be hanging with us from now on k?

Y: sure no problem, the more the merrier! Hi chi! Can I call u that?

C: sure, I don¡¯t really care.

H: anyway, do u no how to play Basketball Chi?

C: Yea! Do u have a basketball team here?

Y: yea, but it¡¯s a boy¡¯s team. 

C: oh¡­that¡¯s too bad¡­

F: You could see them sometime, after lunch or something.

C: oh! I¡¯d love to! Can u show me the gym?

F: of course!

After lunch:

H: here¡¯s the gym! And the best thing is that they¡¯re practicing now!

C: hmm, they are really good!

F: of course! They even made it into the finals! 

C: really? That¡¯s nice!

¡°Hey do you want to go closer to see them?¡± asked Yuki. 

¡°Could I?¡± asked Chikato. 

¡°Yeah, since I¡¯m the assistant manageress, we could!¡± replied Haruko. 

¡°Let¡¯s go then!¡± 

Rei ran to the gym. 

¡°Oh god, I¡¯m finally here!¡± panted Rei. ¡°These guys are good.¡± 

~ ¡°Hey guys! Whose the girl down there?¡± asked Yuki. 

¡°I don¡¯t know, maybe we should ask her to join us.¡± Suggested Haruko. 

¡°Yea let¡¯s go.¡± 

~ ¡°Hi! Excuse me, but would you like to join us up there to watch the game?¡± asked Chikato. 

¡°Sure, thanks!¡± replied Rei.

¡°Since you don¡¯t seem to have many friends, you could hang out with us!¡± offered Fumi. ¡°Thanks again!¡± agreed Rei. 

Skipping the periods, to after school.

The girl¡¯s converse:

C: are the boy¡¯s practicing right now?

H: I think so. Let¡¯s go check.

At the gym:

H: the boy¡¯s don¡¯t practice until 20 minutes later.

C: oh good.

Y: why?

C: cuz then I can practice a few shots before they come.

F: say, can u play B*ball Rei?

R: quite well.

C: really? Let¡¯s have a one on one then!

R: You¡¯re on!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The guy¡¯s:

I¡¯m going to use the same code for names as the girls

M= Mitsui etc.

M: Hey! Someone¡¯s in the gym!

S: Hahaha probably some idiotic beginners.

R: Your a beginner. Idiot.

S: What did you say?!?!?!

Ry: hey, hey break it up!

M: yea we should go check it out!


	3. A lil One on One!

Note: I¡¯m way too lazy to type in the disclaimer and stuffs so¡­you¡¯ll just have to look in the first chapter for it. But to make it clear **I don¡¯t own anything but the plot and Chikato and Rei and other characters I¡¯m going to make!**

Anywayz¡­to the story! Rebel-sky~

They just entered to see 2 girls both fairly tall and gorgeous playing one on one, really well.

Rei was about to shoot and Chikato pivoted and blocked Rei. Since Chikato was taller, Rei missed, barely. 

¡°Yo Rei! Good job!¡± grinned Chikato. 

¡°Just you wait, I¡¯ll beat you!¡± 

Ry: Woah! There not beginners! I¡¯d say they¡¯re quite advanced, I¡¯ve never seen girls play so up to the challenge!

M: yea, they¡¯re so into it, I¡¯d say they didn¡¯t even notice us.

Ry: say, how do you feel if we ¡°participate in the game for a while?¡± 

M: that¡¯d be fun.

With that the guys entered the game.

Chikato was just about to shoot, the ball was just about the go in when¡­swoosh, the ball got hit out. 

¡°What the? Who?¡± 

¡°Good job girls! But we beat you.¡± said Mitsui.

¡°And you would be?¡± said Chikato. 

¡°Mitsui Hasashi, and this is Rukawa Kaede, and this is Ryota and this, Sakuragi.¡± 

¡°Okay, nice to meet you all, but you shouldn¡¯t have interrupted our game!¡± said Rei heatedly. 

¡°We had to, it¡¯s our practice time.¡± 

¡°Fine!¡± said Rei and threw the ball at Mitsui. Mitsui caught it in mid air and grinned. ¡°Boys! What¡¯s going on?¡± demanded a deep booming voice. The group turned around and was face to face with a huge gorilla looking guy. Bash, there goes Mitsui and Sakuragi¡¯s heads. 

¡°Ouch.¡± whispered Chikato.

¡°Sorry girls, but it is our practice time.¡± 

¡°No sweat, you guys go on.¡± said Rei casually. 

¡°Hohoho, is that who I assume it is?¡± said a jolly voice. Chikato turned and gasped. ¡°Oh my god! Grandpa! Do you teach here?¡± Everyone was shocked speechless. ¡°What do you mean _Grandpa_? He¡¯s you **GRANDPA**??¡± yelled a new voice; this time it was Ayako¡¯s. ¡°Yeah, he is.¡± Replied Chikato. ¡°Anyway who are you?¡± 

¡°I¡¯m the manageress.¡± 

¡°Oh.¡± 

¡°Hohoho, were you enjoying your stay here, Chi?¡± said Anzai. 

¡°You can¡¯t be Anzai sensei¡¯s granddaughter, what is this? Some sort of joke?¡± asked Ryota.

¡°But I am his granddaughter.¡± 

¡°You don¡¯t have the same last name though.¡± Pointed out Sakuragi, triumphant. 

¡°From my mother¡¯s side.¡± Finished Chikato.

Yo pplz I have a lot of homework and lessons so I¡¯m really busy, so if you want me to continue please review. I seriously will update if I get enough reviews. Also flames and dissing not welcome though constructive criticism is. Thank you very much for reading this. It¡¯s my first time writing. Like it? Sucky?

Review,

Rebel-sky ^_^ 


	4. Rukawa's Wrath

Hello pplz! I¡¯m back!!!

Here are replies to reviews:

Potential: um I know the H and C are confusing, but see when I typed it in Microsoft word, it didn¡¯t look confusing at all because the writing was indented when each person spoke but when I posted it, fanfiction.net¡¯s format is different. So do u no how to keep my original format?

Rita valentine or Resha Yukira: thanks so much!!!! But I seriously don¡¯t know how to make it into a paragraph format on fanfiction.net, it was fine when I typed it in Microsoft word, but when I read it on fanfiction.net, everything was jammed into one page and thus got no spacing, so sorry, I¡¯ll try to fix it.

Note: thoughts are _blahblahblah _and talking is blahblahblah, K?

Chapter 4:

Rukawa¡¯s Wrath

Since the encounter with the boys, the girls never got on too well with them.

Next day:

¡°Watch where your going, you little retard!!!!!!¡± The stout, angry man yelled from his truck to a half sleeping, teme kitsune on his bike, riding half asleep again. There was a dent in the man¡¯s truck from where the boy¡¯s bike hit it, but the boy paid no heed and continued on his way to school, his bike wobbling. Suddenly out of nowhere: ¡°Hey watch it you old man!¡± yelled a very angry looking cheerleader. ¡°Yea! You should be the one apologizing to Rukawa-san!¡± added another. Soon, the entire street was blocked by a whole line of schoolgirls; each with an equally angry face. Behind them you could barely spot a sleepy kitsune, riding on a wobbly bike. _Oh great just my luck._ Thought the man with a pounding headache. 

At school:

Class: 10-4:

A/N: o ya rukawa was absent last day, so he doesn¡¯t know the girl he saw at basketball practice was in his class. Chikato sits beside him and next to Haruko. 

¡°Class!!!!¡± the teacher yelled. The class appeared to have not heard at all. ¡°**Sit down, you idiots!!¡±** that worked. Everyday it was the same routine: Rukawa sleeps on his desk, students talk, teacher yells, students shut up. The teacher Mr. Sanata was very angry, he was thinking of quitting soon, but the principle won¡¯t let him. ¡°Oh for god¡¯s sakes, somebody wake Rukawa up!!¡± the teacher yelled. Nobody budged. Nobody ever did, the first time that happened the poor guy ended up with a very bloody nose and broken limbs, even the teacher was almost afraid of him. This time though there was a new student, a very dense new student. ¡°Hey Haruko, why does Rukawa always sleep? And why doesn¡¯t anyone wake him up?¡± asked a clueless Chikato. ¡°Well, he¡¯s not exactly nice¡­towards people that disturb his beauty sleep.¡± Whispered back Haruko. ¡°Well, then I¡¯ll have to go, for it¡¯s obvious we won¡¯t get back to class if the teacher keeps fuming like that.¡± Said Chikato. ¡°I wouldn¡¯t do that¡­.¡± But Haruko didn¡¯t get to finish for Chikato already stood up and made her way to Rukawa¡¯s desk. She could tell she was annoyed yet nervous at the same time. Everyone tensed, staring hopelessly at the pair. Chikato was fairly popular in the class; everyone admired her for her smarts, humor, beauty, and most of all her kindness. ¡°Um¡­excuse me??¡± whispered Chikato gently prodding Rukawa¡¯s shoulder. He didn¡¯t budge. ¡°Wake up please!¡± she whispered again, impatience laced through her voice. This time rukawa lifted his head up. ¡°What do you want?¡± he asked coldly with his monotone voice. ¡°Um well¡­the teacher wanted you to wake up, so¡­¡± ¡°Do you think I care, now leave me alone before I lose my patience.¡± As everyone knew, except Chikato, he had very little. ¡°Hey look here, we all want to get on with the class and you¡¯re the cause of us stopping!!! So you¡¯d best wake up, or don¡¯t come to school next time!¡± yelled Chikato, now really fuming. Rukawa stood up fully now, and towered above her. ¡°Look, I really don¡¯t care, so just bug off!¡± He said, glaring at her with his infamous death glare. _Oh my gosh, he¡¯s really mad now, is he going to beat me up?_ Thought Chikato. But to her¡¯s and everyone else¡¯s surprise, he just sat down again and resumed his ¡°beauty¡± sleep. After that Chikato shakily went back to her seat, and let out the breath she never realized she was holding. ¡°Are you alright?¡± asked Haruko after class, concern deep in her voice. ¡°Yea, but I¡¯m really scared at how he can just get away with that, though I must admit, he totally freaked me out.¡± Chikato confessed, running a hand through her long, silky, dark chestnut hair with brown highlights. _Oh I feel so sorry for her feeling Rukawa¡¯s wrath on her second day! _Thought Haruko, evident sympathy in her mind. ¡°But oh well, he¡¯s just a big lazy bum and I¡¯ll never have to face him again right?¡± Said Chikato, her usual cheery self again, though Haruko could still hear the doubt and fear in her shaky breath. ¡°Right.¡± Replied Haruko, trying to convince both her and Chikato.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I want to do after school too but I had to go, sorry I¡¯ll update soon.

Still c¡¯mon won¡¯t you give more encouragement to a beginner?? He he I¡¯m so proud of myself!!!! I finally know how to keep my fonts hopefully my formats will stay as I¡¯ve made it! This chappy was the best so far don¡¯t cha think??

Review Review!!!!!!!

Rebel-sky.


	5. Rukawa's fan club and a new idea

Hey pplz¡­well one person and that¡¯s Resha!!!! Thank You so much!!!! Everyone else= meanies!!! Anyways:

Resha: To tell you the truth the format is spaced out but theres all these weird symbols everywhere that wasn¡¯t there before. Sorry I¡¯ll try to fix it. And I did save it as html.

^^^^Anyway on to the story:

¡°Ohayo minna-san!¡± greeted Chikato cheerfully. ¡°Ohayo!¡± Haruko replied. ¡°So how are we doing everybody??¡± asked Chikato. ¡°Good, what¡¯s up with all the cheerfulness Chi?¡± asked Rei. ¡°Hehe I¡¯m just happy cuz I got accepted into the basketball club!¡± Replied Chikato. ¡°Lucky! I wish-¡° Yuki was interrupted suddenly by ¡°Rukawa!!! Rukawa!!! Go, go Rukawa!!!¡± that was heard all through out the hall. When they turned their heads they saw a hoard of screaming fan girls. Yup; Rukawa¡¯s personal Cheerleaders. ¡°I wonder what all the commotion¡¯s about.¡± ¡°Well let¡¯s go see!¡± chirped Chikato. With that the girls, more like Chikato marched after the fan club, with Rei and Haruko following right behind, trying to catch up. 

^^^^^^^

At the gym:

¡°Rukawa, Rukawa I love Rukawa!!!! Ru-ka-waaaaa!!!!! Ru, Ru, rules!!!!¡± cried the cheerleaders, with tears in their eyes. 

¡°Eww, more like Rukawa drools. It¡¯s the fact.¡± Declared Chikato, making a face. Unfortunately the fan girls heard. ¡°**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY???**¡± screamed the first few girls. _Uhoh_ thought Rei, Chikato and Haruko. ¡°Run for it!!!¡± 

The picture was absolutely hilarious: A hoard of fan girls chasing around 3 girls, complete with brooms, mops, sticks and pom poms! ¡°Ack!!!!!! In here!¡± Haruko said pulling both Rei and Chikato into the gym by the scruffs of their uniforms. ¡°pant, pant, pant¡­.OMG those crazy B****s, what the hell!!¡± said Rei angrily. ¡°My perfect day is now officially ruined!¡± cried Chikato. ¡°O ya! You said you got accepted into the basketball team?? Really?? How??¡± asked haruko. ¡°Woah woah woah!! One at a time please!!! Anyway, yes I got accepted. You know with my highly talented skills and with my grandfather being the respected coach and all.¡± Said Chikato proudly. ¡°gosh! You sound like Hanamichi!!!¡± replied Haruko, sounding shocked. ¡°Who?? Me?? And that red haired monkey?? NO way!!¡± yelled Chikato. ¡°Heh just joking.¡± Replied Rei. _swoosh_ the sound of a perfect shot. ¡°Rukawa Rukawa!!!! AHHHH!!!!!¡± the sound of the fan girls cries. ¡°OMG they sound worse than banshees!!! How can Rukawa stand all that???¡± asked Rei. ¡°Well, he acts like he doesn¡¯t even hear them.¡± Added Chikato. ¡°Rukawa¡­¡± whispered a very dazed Haruko. ¡°Hee-llo??? Earth to Haruko???¡± called Chikato waving her hand in front of Haruko¡¯s heart shaped eyes. ¡°Nope, not on earth. More like rukawa land.¡± Confirmed Rei. ¡°But I must admit he is good.¡± Said Chikato. ¡°definitely.¡± Agreed Rei. ¡°You know, I wonder if we can beat him and Hasashi together?¡± suggested Chikato, a meschivious grin spreading across her slender features. ¡°2 on 2?? Absolutely wonderful idea.¡± Replied Rei, a matching look crossing her face. ¡°then it¡¯s settled today after school.¡± Declared Chikato. ¡°I have nothing better to do anyway.¡± Said Rei. ¡° Your from New York aren¡¯t you?¡± Asked Chikato. ¡°Yea, your from L.A?¡± replied Rei. ¡°The best of the lakers.¡± Said Chikato, a smile spreading from ear to ear. ¡°We¡¯ll beat ¡®em, or fairly close anyway.¡± Said Rei, nodding. ¡°You guys are planning to take on Rukawa and Mitsui together?!?!¡± asked an unbelieving Haruko. ¡°Yea, have faith Haruko, you haven¡¯t seen us PLAY yet.¡± Rei told Haruko. ¡°we¡¯re gonna kick some butt today, say wanna watch?¡± asked Chikato. ¡°I¡¯m almost afraid, but no harm right?¡± asked Haruko. ¡°Right.¡± Replied both Rei and Chikato. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

So? How do you guys like it so far??

Reviews??? Pretty please???

Rebel-sky


	6. Boys vs Girls part I

Hello I¡¯m Baack!!

Reviews and more Reviews please!!!! Are my fics really that bad? I mean even Resha¡¯s not reviewing!!!! BWAWAWAWAWAWA

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 6: Boys vs. Girls

The girls told Ayako about their idea and she agreed, saying that it¡¯ll be fun to watch.

¡°Rukawa-san!¡± yelled Rei across the hallway, Pushing past the crowd to get to the tall, dark haired basketball rookie. ¡°What do you want?¡± asked Rukawa in his cold monotonous voice. ¡°Well, Chikato and I would like to have a 2 on 2 match with you and Hasashi-san. Do you accept?¡± asked Rei. ¡°I don¡¯t have time to waste on pathetic girls like you.¡± Replied Rukawa, again in his cold voice, turning to go. ¡°Wait! What do you mean you don¡¯t have time for us ¡°Pathetic¡± girls? We are **not** pathetic at all! I¡¯ll bet we are equal as you and even maybe better!¡± Yelled Rei, face red from anger. ¡°¡­.¡± Rukawa didn¡¯t reply to that and started to walk away. ¡°OY!!!¡± Yelled Rei again, but sighed when Rukawa didn¡¯t even turn around. _I guess I¡¯ll just have to tell Chikato, she can think of something, with her wits and charms. _

¡°Chikato! Its no use I asked Rukawa politely at first and he just said he had no time for useless girls like us! The second time, he didn¡¯t even turn around!¡± Explained Rei, trying to keep her patience, it was wearing thin, fast. 

¡°The nerve of the guy! How dare he!¡± said Chikato, furious. ¡°I¡¯ll have to ask Hasashi-san, he seems much more willing to listen. At least more than Rukawa.¡± Added Chikato as a second thought. ¡°If that doesn¡¯t work I¡¯ll have to ask grandpa. Either way, we are going to have this match!¡± declared Chikato, her eyes set in determination. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After school:

¡°Hasashi-san!¡± yelled Chikato to a tall dark haired guy. ¡°Huh? Oh it¡¯s you Teamiko-san. What can I do for you?¡± asked Mitsui. ¡°Oh well, I would like to ask something. Rei-chan and I were thinking of playing a 2 on 2 on you and Rukawa-san.¡± Chikato said politely, putting on her most innocent face that made her look like an angel. ¡°Really? Well if you¡¯re thinking on asking us I suggest you go away now.¡± Said Hasashi, quirking his brow. ¡°Oh C¡¯mon! How ¡®bout this: we can play for 10 minutes and if you feel that we are too not a challenge you can leave right away.¡± Proposed Chikato. ¡°Fine, I¡¯ll do this but only since I have nothing to do after school anyways and a challenge is always fun, even if it¡¯s against girls.¡± Said Hasashi walking away. _What¡¯s wrong with girls? Obviously these Japanese guys don¡¯t know what it¡¯s like in a good basketball teamwork sport. Everyone¡¯s equal. Damn sexists! I¡¯ll show them what¡¯s it like in America!_

******************************

At the gym:

Ryota, and Haruko sat on the bleachers waiting for the match to begin. Everyone else went home except for them and the ones that are playing. This match is called girls vs. boys. Obviously Haruko was supporting the girls and Ryota the boys. 

_Bounce bounce bounce. _The whole gym was echoing with the sound of the dribbles. 

¡°Hey Haruko do you think the boys are going to come?¡± asked Chikato. ¡°Yea, they said so anyway.¡± Replied Ryota instead. ¡°Okay, I hope they keep their promise.¡± Speak of the devil, just as the Chikato finished her sentence the door to the gymnasium slid open. ¡°Hey girls! I¡¯m surprised you came!¡± called Mitsui. ¡°Hmph, yea and we were the ones waiting for you.¡± Muttered Rei. ¡°Well, you sure **look** professional enough. Let¡¯s see how you play.¡± Commented Mitsui. ¡°Aho.¡± Said Rukawa. ¡°And **who** exactly are you calling do¡¯ahos??¡± A/N: do¡¯ aho means idiotic. ¡°¡­you.¡± Replied Rukawa. ¡°Whatever, you dumbass.¡± Drawled Chikato in English. ¡°What did you say?¡± asked Mitsui in Japanese. (They don¡¯t know English except yes, no and hello.) ¡°Heh, we can use this against them, right Rei?¡± asked Chikato in English again. ¡°Sure.¡± Replied Rei, also in English. ¡°Look, tell me what your saying in English or¡­¡± threatened Mitsui. ¡°Or what? Just because you don¡¯t know English doesn¡¯t mean we also don¡¯t.¡± retorted Rei. ¡°I haven¡¯t been paying attention in English class, unlike you nerds.¡± Said Mitsui. ¡°Me neither, it¡¯s too boring. I know everything already anyway.¡± Said Chikato. ¡°Me too.¡± Agreed Rei. ¡°What? How? You can¡¯t just naturally understand English.¡± Said Mitsui. ¡°We do. So what?¡± said Rei, glaring at Mitsui. ¡°Then how?¡± retorted Mitsui, also glaring. ¡°Oy! Are you going to argue all day? I haven¡¯t got the patience.¡± Said Rukawa, a bit impatient. ¡°Oh sorry!¡± apologized Chikato. ¡°Let¡¯s begin!¡± 

################################

_swoosh_ another point for Rukawa. Currently the score was 2-0. For the boys apparently. Both Rukawa¡¯s to be exact. ¡°You girls are good. No girls have ever been this close to Rukawa and I together.¡± Commented Mitsui, while trying to block Rei. Chikato on the other hand was having a bit of trouble trying to defend Rukawa. ¡°Oy, baka. You aren¡¯t gonna win!¡± said Rukawa. He made a shot. _Damn! I¡¯m from America, I¡¯m half American for god¡¯s sake! I¡¯m almost as tall as him! Why can¡¯t I do this!_ _Swoosh_ there goes another basket. ¡°Damn it!¡± cursed Chikato. ¡°T¡± gestured Chikato. ¡°Why you give up?¡± smirked Mitsui. ¡°Hohohoho.¡± ¡°Grandpa! You¡¯re here?¡± ¡°Yes my Child.¡± ¡°Anzai-sensei.¡± Said both Rukawa and Mitsui. ¡°Come her child.¡± Said Anzai-sensei. ¡°Yes, grandpa.¡± ¡°I would like to give you a bit of help.¡± Offered Anzai. ¡°Not fair.¡± Said Mitsui. ¡°Is too.¡± Replied Rei. ¡°You guys are taller and your winning.¡± Pointed out Rei. ¡°Don¡¯t worry, nothing strategic.¡± Said Anzai. ¡°Then what?¡± asked Rukawa. ¡°You¡¯ll see.¡± Said Anzai. He took out a small bar of something wrapped in a brown and white wrapper. ¡°Huh? OMG!!!!!!!! Thank you grandpa!!!!!!!¡± Suddenly yelled Chikato. To Rei she said, in English. ¡°Melt it on your tongue, don¡¯t chew.¡± She whispered, a twinkle in her eye. ¡°OMG!!!!!!!!!! AERO??? GEMME!!!!!!¡± said Rei, also in English. ¡°Hohohohoho¡± chuckled Anzai and sat down. _What?_ Were in the minds of Rukawa and Mitsui.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

haha a cliffy. Please review if I don¡¯t get at least one more review I am not writing anymore!!!!!!! I mean you guys are so mean!!!!!!! I would write 3 more chaps. Just if I get one more review!!!!!! Please?????? 

Reviews for the helpless and poor. (I am broke.)

What¡¯s the thing about aero??? Yes the chocolate aero. How is that going to help??? Read to find out. Hint: Hyperactive happenings, action and girl power satisfation next chap.!!!!!!!!! If you Review!!!!!!!! 


	7. Girls vs Boys part II

HIYA I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! U didn't think I'd leave u with no chap. Update did ya???? I'm the happiest girl on earth 8 reviews! Thanx.

Hehe I'm asking my friend to help me this time, maybe it'll work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7

Girls vs. Boys II:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"wanna piece?" asked Chikato. 

"Of course!!!!!!!" yelled Rei.

They each broke off a piece and popped it their mouths.

"What??? It's edible???? What is it???" asked Ryota.

"You girls hurry up please!!!!" said Mitsui.

"SUUUUUUUURE!!!!!!!!" yelled Chikato.

"okaay then." Replied Mitsui. A weird look on his face.

Resume game~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ryota is tossing the ball. Rukawa and Chikato are jumping.

__

Thwack Chikato suddenly jumped what seemed like half a meter and tossed the ball to Rei. Rei dribbled the ball to the other side of the court, just when Mitsui caught up and blocked Rei. Rei passed the ball to Chikato and she did a lay-up and it went in. 

"Whoohoo!!!!!" cheered Chikato pumping her fists into the air. _Whoa, she's really hyper. We gotta becareful. _Thought Mitsui and Rukawa. The score is now 5-1. Both Rukawa and Chikato's points. Mitsui dribbled the ball and faked a pass to Rukawa but really did a 3 pointer and…it went in! 8-3. 

"5 minutes left! " declared Ryota. 

"Shoot! We gotta catch up!" cursed Rei. Chikato got the ball and dribbled it towards the net. Rukawa came up and blocked her. She passed the ball to Rei and Rei did a 3 pointer! 8-6. 

"YES! 2 more points until we're tied!!!" cheered Chikato. 

"Damn, I can't be beaten by 2 girls!" muttered Rukawa. _Swoosh _Rukawa got another 2 points from a lay-up. 10-6. 

" NO!!" yelled Chikato. She faked towards rukawa. rukawa saw passed this and pivoted and blocked. Chikato bounce passed the ball to Rei. Rei prepared to shoot a 3 pointer when Mitsui hit her arm and the ball flew out of reach. 

"FOWL!!!" Yelled Ryota. 

"Sorry. Are you ok, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Apologised Mitsui. 

"I'm fine." Said Rei.

"Fowl shot Rei, get it in." said Chikato.

__

Swoosh! A perfect shot. 

10-7. 

Rukawa got the ball and speed dribbled the ball to the net. Rukawa made the shot but Chikato jumped up and spiked the ball to Rei. Rei then did a 3 pointer. It went round and round the hoop and fell in. 

__

Bounce bounce bounce

"**Yesss!!!! We're tied!!!!"** Cried both girls. 

"Game over!" called Ryota.

"Good game, I look forward to playing with you again. Next time we'll beat you." Said Mitsui, shaking Rei's hand.

"Aho." Said Rukwa, walking away.

"Humph….stupid meanie." Muttered Chikato.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How did you like it????????

Review please!!!!!!!! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Chappy. ^_^ 

"Girl's Rule!"


	8. Character Profiles: Warning! Mary Sue P

Hello pplz!!! I¡¯m gonna update another chappy just cuz I can¡¯t wait!!!! Ur just a meanie if you don¡¯t give me any reviews, just for starters on ur conscience^^ But I¡¯m gonna continue my story for those who actually _appreciate_ my time and effort!!!

Anyway this chappy is all gonna be based on some info just to make the story clearer to understand. 

I also remove the dashes and is¡¯ and the lil degree sign thingys¡­I don¡¯t know how¡­so sorry, u¡¯ll just have to bear with me. $_$

Disclaimer: I don¡¯t own slam dunk¡­this is the last time¡­u get the point. 

Anywayz done with the mumbo jumbo¡­Continuing on!! Also I PROMISE there is gonna be more romance from now on!

This chappy is only to make things clearer¡­no story included, though I suggest you read this¡­SPOILERS!!

Characters:

Teamiko Chikato (pronounced Tea (like the girl in Yu-Gi-Oh) mee ko) 

Age: 15 Birthday: August 3rd (National Kids day in America) 1987

School: Shohoku High

Background info: Born in Tokyo, Japan but is brought up in L.A, America. Grandfather is a very respected coach in Tokyo¡¯s (I¡¯m not sure where Slam Dunk takes place, lets just make it Tokyo¡­if you know plz tell me.) high school team; and is the head coach of Shohoku: Anzai-sensei.

Additional info: Last name difference because grandfather is from mother¡¯s side. Father is American, thus she doesn¡¯t look full Japanese and is very tall. 

Nicknames: Chi, Teamiko.

Position: Point guard; switches Ryota off in every 2nd part of matches.

1-1 guards: Fujima Keiko in Shoyo ( another one of my characters that¡¯s gonna show up soon.) Sendoh Akira in Ryonan,

Nobunaga Kiyota in Kainan.

Love Interest: Rukawa thinks she is different from other girls, and so finds an unusual attraction, but also finds her most annoying off court. 

Sendoh also seems to find her quite interesting. After some time, they become really close friends.

Height:175 cm/ Weight: 40 kg.

Appeareance: Coffee/Chestnut Silky hair with natural light brown highlights. She has chocolate brown eyes with sweet charm and mischief, plus undeniable innocence. Lightly tanned and creamy skinned, she has flawless skin. She is very slim and pretty tall, with curves in all the right places. Likes to put hair down or in pigtails. 

Kamikaze Rei:

Age:15/ Birthday: December 23rd (Christmas eve in Japan, they have no Christmas day.) 1987

School: Shohoku

Background: Born in Kyoto, Japan raised in New York. Her father is Japanese but was born in England, her mother is Korean though born in England. 

Nicks: Rei, Kamikaze-san. 

Position: Shooting Guard: switches Mitsui off in 2nd part of game. 

1-1 guards: Fujima Kenji in Shoyo, Tomoyuki Uekusa in Ryonan (this is one of the players mind you¡­I only made up 3 characters, not including the secretary and teachers.) and Soichiro Jin.

Love: Fujima has seem to have taken an interest for Rei, when in the match between Shohoku and Shoyo, he has been very interested in the skills of Rei, they have been on friendly terms ever since. Mitsui has also some feelings for Rei, though he¡¯s not quite sure himself¡­

Height: 170 cm/ weight: 40 kg.

Appeareance: same with Chi, except Rei is a bit shorter and has fudge colored eyes that are mainly serious and mature, and she has soft, dark brown hair with stylish mahogany streaks in her hair. She likes to put her hair in a ponytail or in braids. Likes to wear her favorite ruby studded basketball earings. 

Fujima Keiko: I¡¯m not gonna tell you much now or else it¡¯s gonna spoil it, all I can tell you is that she is Fujima¡¯s younger sister that attends 1st year in Shoyo and is Chi¡¯s Rival in Basketball. Very sentimental and protective.


	9. Preparing for the game

Hey yo pplz!!!! Gemme more reviews!!! Thank you so much Resha!!! I¡¯m basically writing all my chappies for you anyway since no one else really seems to care¡­ Anyway enjoy!!! Plz, give me a review. It doesn¡¯t have to be very long either; it¡¯s the actual thought that counts!!! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don¡¯t own Slam Dunk¡­wish I did though.

~Chapter.8~

At school:

¡°Hey, did you know that the new girls, Chikato and Rei, had a game with Rukawa-san and Mitsui-san yesterday?¡± 

¡°Yeah, heard they tied too!¡± ¡°Can you believe it? Two girls can beat the awesome three-pointer shooter prodigy and the ***gorgeous*** super rookie, they must be famous!¡±

¡°Well, what did you expect from former MVPs from America? It¡¯s just hard to believe they¡¯re girls!¡±

Rumors spread like wildfire. Girls and boys from each grade in Shohoku high talked nothing but gossip and some rumors even spread to other schools!

¡°Man, looks like we¡¯re famous. We just beat the boys in basketball, who would¡¯ve thunk?¡± Said Rei offhandedly one fine day at the cafeteria. 

¡°I¡¯m not sure it¡¯s in a good way though. Look over there.¡± Added Chikato, pointing to a swarm of girls from the famous ¡°Rukawa Brigade¡± staring daggers at them. 

¡°Hey I don¡¯t know what¡¯s their problem, not my fault they got issues.¡± Rei replied casually.

¡°Ok off of this topic. Did you hear that there¡¯s going to be a game next Friday?¡± Said Haruko, changing the subject.

¡°How can we not? We are on the B*Ball team anyhow. Its against Ryonan is it not?¡±

¡°Yeah, your so lucky to be on the basketball team. I wonder if you guys are going to be playing next time?¡± 

¡°Yeah we are, speaking of which I can¡¯t wait!¡± Replied Chikato, her cheery disposition turning into an almost bubbly state.

At Ryonan:

¡°Yo Sendoh! Are you prepared for the game next Friday?¡±

¡°¡¯Course I am.¡± Sendoh replied Mildly.

¡°Guess what? I heard Shohoku has two new players this time, heard they were former MVP¡¯s too.¡±

¡°Ah, I can handle it. Don¡¯t worry about it.¡± Sendoh waved it off. ¡°I actually hope they¡¯re a challenge, I hope they¡¯re people like Rukawa is all.¡± Added Sendoh.

¡°All you care about is a good challenge, don¡¯t you worry that Shohoku could possibly win this time?¡± His friend retorted back.

¡°Possibly they will; all that matters is that we try our best Hideaki.¡± Sendoh replied casually.

At Shohoku (next Friday: the game)

Everyone in Shohoku was in a hustle and bustle, the older students like Akagi and Mitsui were preparing for their game coaching and practice. The younger students were also preparing for the upcoming game. More than ½ of the school¡¯s female population was getting ready for their pep rally cheering for Rukawa. Chikato and Rei were the most anxious of all; it was their first game in Japan. Sure they¡¯ve had tons in America, but they didn¡¯t know how much different it was in Japan. From what they¡¯ve heard Ryonan was a very hard opponent. 

¡°Hey Chi! Wait up! I¡¯m so excited for the game, I¡¯ll bet the spirit will be the same old, but it¡¯s the style and the people that will probably be different.¡± Called Rei.

¡°Yeah, I¡¯ll bet. I heard Sendoh Akira and this big bulky guy, called¡­ahh I forget. Anyway I heard Sendoh, number 7 I think it was, is Rukawa¡¯s ultimate Rival opponent. He must be good. Though I doubt he¡¯ll be all **that** great. After all I tied with Rukawa.¡± Agreed Chi.

¡°Well, be prepared for the unexpected, they just might catch you off guard.¡± Reminded Rei.

¡°Yea, yea¡­¡± 

Hey¡­I¡¯m going to stop here¡­hehe, I promise the next chapter will be a lot more romance¡­well, I¡¯m not sure, depends on how fast the story is progressing. I¡¯m not sure myself. Please, I would appreciate it a lot if you review. Something small like: ¡°I think this story is nice, I can¡¯t wait until you next update!¡± Would be enough for me¡­it doesn¡¯t have to be a long paragraph. Though I would love it if you can say what you liked and how I should make it better to fit your wants. Thank you so much! 

~Rebel-sky~ 

P.S. somebody give me some inspiration¡­tell me what pairing you like would be a start. I was thinking of:

Chi/Rukawa Chi/Sendoh or Chi/OC¡­yes I¡¯m thinking of making another character¡­I can¡¯t tell you anymore, it¡¯ll spoil it.

Rei/Mitsui Rei/Fuji

Well, choose your pick! (dunno if that made sense) 

There! Something for you to review about! ^_^


	10. Ryonan vs Shohoku: part I

~Chapter 10: Ryonan vs. Shohoku I:

At the game with Ryonan:

Scene: The Rukawa Brigade was up on the viewing point and cheering Rukawa on. Shohoku¡¯s supporters were pumping their fists in the air and yelling ¡°Shohoku, Shohoku, Go! Go! Shohoku!¡± Ryonan was doing practically the same thing. Ayako, Haruko, Chikato, and Rei were all sitting in the bleachers, a bit far back and unable to detect. The rest of the team is sitting in the front row of the bleachers. 

Chikato and Rei of course were wearing their basketball gym strip. Chikato¡¯s consisting of a pair of navy blue shorts with two double lined stripes at both sides and a form- fitting baby blue cotton sleeveless shirt with the words _¡°swoosh¡±_ printed on the back while the words ¡°**Allstar #1¡±** embedded on the front in bold gold script. She also wore a beautiful necklace with a slender silver chain and an intricate platinum ring with a basketball charm embedded into it. She never seemed to take it off. 

Rei wore similar shorts except they were a scarlet red much like the Shohoku uniform with pristine white stripes at both sides. She wore a creamish white colored T-shirt similar to Chikato¡¯s except hers read ¡°**Allstar # 13**¡± at the front. She had on her ruby studded B*ball earrings and a black wristband on her right arm. Since the school couldn¡¯t give the girls Shohoku boys¡¯ basketball jerseys, the girls had to wear their own from their team in the U.S.A.

¡°Hey Chi,¡± said Haruko, ¡°That guy over there¡¯s Sendoh.¡± Pointed out Haruko.

¡°Oh my god! That guy over there with the # 7 jersey and the spikey hair? He doesn¡¯t look all that bad!¡±

¡°Yeah, though Rukawa-san is so much cooler.¡± Agreed Haruko with a dreamy expression on her face. 

¡°Yeah, cool is the right word. He¡¯s as cold as a block of ice!¡± Added Rei.

¡°Yup, and that¡¯s why I think Sendoh is much better. Oh sure Rukawa looks gorgeous and all, but he sure isn¡¯t as mild. Besides, Sendoh looks much more sociable.¡± Said Chikato.

¡°Sociable all right, he¡¯s the popular guy in Ryonan. He¡¯s got some girl fans too, not less indeed.¡± Added Haruko, pointing toward the girls swarming around Sendoh.

¡°He can¡¯t beat Rukawa at girls, that I¡¯m sure. At least he doesn¡¯t have his own Brigade.¡± Pointed out Rei.

¡°Oh I¡¯m glad, I can¡¯t stand anymore of those annoying girls.¡± Chikato agreed, rubbing her temples as to make her point clear. 

¡°Hey the games started, let¡¯s bring this up afterwards.¡± Stated Haruko.

The girls turn to look at the game. 

(OK I don¡¯t want to discribe the game, you know what Sendoh and everyone plays like right? Use your imagination if you must.)

¡°Wow, that Sendoh guy is good! He¡¯s maybe even better than Rukawa! No wonder they¡¯re rivals, I can¡¯t tell which one is more talented.¡± Exclaimed Chikato. 

¡°Oh my gosh another swoosh! A three pointer! I can¡¯t agree with you more Chi.¡± Added Rei, also engrossed in the game. 

¡°Sendoh! Pass!¡±

Sendoh looked at the guy and faked to pass to him, then passed to Fukuda, who did a lay-up. ¡°Yes!¡± 

¡°Good job, Fukuda!¡± Commented Sendoh, patting him on the back. 

Fukuda nodded as to show he heard. 

The score was currently 22-19 for Ryonan.

¡°Hey, Ryonan is better this year, I hope we can still beat them.¡± Said Haruko, concern laced in her voice.

¡°Yeah, they are good. I just hope we can beat them in the 2nd part.¡± Said Rei.

¡°What do you mean by that?¡±

¡°Well, we¡¯re going on the 2nd part of the game, isn¡¯t that great?¡± Answered Chikato, not the least bit concerned.

¡°Wow really? You¡¯ve had so less practice though¡­are you sure you can do this?¡± Asked Haruko.

¡°Of course we can, I¡¯ve been practicing lots, that you don¡¯t know of. Besides I¡¯ve got my trusty chocolate to boost my energy up!¡± Chirped Chikato.

¡°Well ok, if you say so.¡± Said Haruko, still a bit inconvinced. 

The score is now 24-20. Ryonan was 4 points more than Shohoku.

¡°Damn! Ryonan is better this year. I just hope Anzai-sensei knows what he¡¯s doing by putting those girls on the team.¡± Said Mitsui, wiping the sweat of his brow. 

¡°I¡¯m a bit worried, but I trust Anzai-sensei¡¯s judgement. You gotta say, the old man has never failed us before.¡± Added Ryota, panting. 

Rukawa didn¡¯t say anything, but he was soaked all over. _We have to win this time, I really hope sensei knows what he¡¯s doing._

¡°5 minutes! C¡¯mon Rukawa! Block him! Yes, Ryota, that¡¯s it!¡± Called Ayako. 

She was pretty worried too. The only ones not seemly too worried were Anzai-sensei, Chikato and Rei. No one could tell what they were scheming in their heads. 

The other team of course did not know that Shohoku had planned 2 girls to play against them. They could tell, though that Shohoku had something coming.

¡°Aya! Grand-dad! Old man! Put me up now, can¡¯t you see they need me on the team? I, the great tensei will get all the rebounds and we will be tied!! Just let me on! Come- Sakuragi didn¡¯t get to finish his whining because Chikato was greatly disturbed by the show of disrespect for her grandfather the red haired monkey was displaying. 

¡°Shut up, you red haired baka! You¡¯ll get to go on soon enough! Have patience! God!¡± exclaimed Chikato heatedly.

¡°Oh hohoho¡­Let it be Chikato, let it be.¡± The jolly old sensei was laughing joyfully, his glasses gleaming.

¡°But grandpa! He¡¯s gotta have some respect for elders! Right Sakuragi?¡± Asked Chikato pointedly.

¡°But Chikato! The old man¡¯s gotta have some sense doesn¡¯t he? Doesn¡¯t he know that without me, the whole game would be lost?¡±

¡°Patience Sakuragi! You¡¯re gonna be up in the 2nd part, can¡¯t you wait 3 minutes?¡±

¡°¡­¡± Sakuragi didn¡¯t answer to that, he instead, took to sulking in the bleachers. 

¡°Unbelievable¡­¡± Chikato said, shaking her head.

¡°3, 2, 1!¡± 

Shohoku had been successful in blocking Ryonan¡¯s ball, but had not scored in their goal either. 

The score was now 27-24. Close, but still losing. 

The Shohoku team members were panting and drenched in sweat. The Ryonan players were too, but they had a satisfied smirk on their faces.

¡°Yeay! We get to go on now! Yuppy! Horay!!¡± Declared Chikato, bouncing around.

¡°Oh my gosh! Have you been eating chocolate the entire 20 minutes??¡± Asked Rei, unbelieving.

¡°No, only 10 minutes!¡± pipped up Chikato, popping another piece into her mouth.

¡°**Only?**¡± Asked Haruko, her jaw dropping. ¡°It¡¯s a wonder why you don¡¯t get cavities.¡± She sighed, shaking her head.

¡°Hey! I don¡¯t eat like this every day ya know! I¡¯m just getting ready for the game!¡± Chikato retorted back. 

Haruko and Rei sweatdrops when they see Chikato doing various stretches vigoriously.

OK, there! Two chappies! That should keep you going for a while, I probably won¡¯t be writing again for a while, or maybe not. It¡¯s up to my mood, and your reviews!! ^_^ Hehe, hope you enjoyed it so far. Next up will be when Chi and Rei goes up!

Stay toned and Reviewing!! ^_________________^

~Rebel-Sky~ 


	11. PAIRINGS:ROMANCE

Authors note: HAVTA READ!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey all you readers out there!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated   
  
for like forever...  
  
since school is almost over tho...I'll be sure to update as much as   
  
I can.   
  
I had stopped for a looong time because there's not much   
  
pplz reading or reviewing...  
  
but thank you so much to all those patient readers out there who are   
  
willing to give a little time to review.  
  
Well, the point of this note is to say I'll be re-posting   
  
my fanfics soon (or I hope)   
  
and I'm using a different computer now so maybe It'll work...  
  
I also wrote to say that pplz must tell me which parings you want   
  
or I can't continue on with the story....  
  
after all the story's supposed to be part romance! Here are the   
  
pairings again:  
  
Rukawa and Chikato, Sendoh and Chikato  
  
Mitsui and Rei, Fujima and Rei (I'll write fujima on later)  
  
If you have any other pairings in mind...tell me and I'll see if   
  
it'll work out for me.  
  
Thanks Y'all!!!  
  
Rebel-Sky  
  
P.S. the sooner you review....(just scroll "D-O-W-N" and press the   
  
"R-E-V-I-E-W" button)  
  
the sooner the story is going to come out.   
  
In other words...No Review, No Story!!! 


	12. Author's Rant

Dear Readers:

2 main points I got from your reviews is that:

1）My characters are too "Mary Sue" like.  
2）My chapters are too clumped together, needs paragraph/spacing editing.

Well alright, I agree with you 100 on these points but here's to clarify that:

1) I do NOT have the files of the chapters on hand right now. Thus, I cannot edit the stories unless you want me to copy & paste the chapters from the web then edit it all by hand, which of course, I do not have the time or the effort for.  
2) The chapters were perfectly fine and "symbol-less" with nice paragraph indents when I typed it out on Microsoft word. I have no clue why it turned out the way it did when posted up by Fanfiction dot net.

In conclusion I would gladly fix the problems in which all of you have specifically pointed out when I get back to my good old computer in which my files are secured. In the meantime, do you want me to delete my story to rid you all of the "eye dung" or should I leave my stories on (the way they are, for it cannot be helped right now) for other readers to enjoy until further notice?

Thank you all and might I remind you (ex. JOJO) that if you don't like my stories, please by all means, don't read it! But I don't really like people spitting in my face about how amateur my writing is, how unoriginal my plot is and how I've got my facts all wrong etc. If I remember correctly this is and so nothing has to be by the lines.Now please excuse me for my ranting. This is my first fiction after all, and it's a big dent in my ego.

Thank all those of you that liked my plot, gave me constructive criticism, without too much of your own comments just to hurt beginners like me….Thank you all!!! I hope I can improve my stories enough for you to like it!! D

-Anne Inspired


End file.
